Atair and Mikayla....AND OH YEAH ETHAN
Mikayla: ''She looks startled but still shakes his hand, "Mikayla." '''Artair: '*squeezes your hand with affection and doesnt let go* Who is your godparent? Mikayla: ''She stares at their linked hands, "Z-Zeus." '''Artair: '*looks into your eyes and sees your akward feeling* I'm sorry you are just very beautiful and i dont really know how to act around pretty girls *makes an apology face* Mikayla: ''She blushes slightly and takes her hand away, holding it with her other, "I-It's fine...I-I just have a crush on someone..." '''Artair: '*looks away* Oh, I am sorry, I will levae if you want *starts to get up* Mikayla: ''She quickly shakes her head, "I-It's fine! Honestly..." '''Artair: '*sits back down* Alright, so what now Mikayla? Mikayla: ''She tucks her hair behind her ear, "Ummm, I don't know....any ideas?" '''Artair: '''Want to go to town with me? We could go see a movie, if you want. *Smiles* '''Mikayla: 'She is hesitant again, ''"S-Sure." '''Artair: '*smiles* I could change into a bear and i could get you there faster than we could by walking Mikayla: ''She looks surprised, "Y-You can?" '''Artair: '*smiles* Yep i can change into any bear. Any bear in paticular you want me to turn into? Mikayla: ''She smiles for the first time since they met, "P-Panda!" '''Artair: '*turns into a Panda bear and nudges my head for you to get on* Mikayla: ''She looks behind her, before climing on, clutching his neck'' Artair: '''*starts walking and takes you through a shortcut and we are at the movies in a couple of minutes and i turn back into a human and help you off the ground before you fall* '''Mikayla: ''She stumbles for a second before regaining balance, "T-Thanks." '''Artair: '''What movie do you want to see? '''Mikayla: '"You pick." Artair: Let's go see Les Miserables. Mikayla: ''She tilts her head, "I've seen it though!" '''Atair: '*he leans in and kisses Mikayla* Ethan: ''He's walking towards the movie theatre when he sees Mikayla and Atair "W-what? M-Mikayla!?" ''He looks like he's about to cry... yup, about to cry... :T Mikayla: ''She turns around and sees him, "E-Ethan! I-It's n-not what you think!" '''Artair: '''Wow! Your brother is pretty protective of you *smirks* '''Mikayla: 'She looks back at him, ''"H-He's not my brother." '''Ethan: '"M-mikayla, is this your b-b-boyfriend?" He sniffles a bit Mikayla: ''She looks back at Ethan and shakes her head quickly, "Nononononono!" '''Artair: * '''looks at Mikayla* Well thank you for those words that help my self-esteem *I say sarcastically and he then looks at Ethan a little sad* Dude, dont cry, Mikayla is not my girlfriend, I came onto her a few times but she showed no interest in me. She even told me she had a crush on someone but i wouldn't give up. I am really sorry bro. *puts a hand on his shoulder* '''Ethan:' He smiles "Thanks mate. It's just that, I really like Mikayla. She's beautiful." Mikayla: ''She was looking down, and now she looks up at Ethan, "W-What?" '''Ethan: '"Yeah, I really like you. More than a friend." He blushes and smiles